Silicon photonics (SiPh) is the study and application of photonic systems which use silicon as an optical medium. The silicon is usually patterned with precision into microphotonic components in such a way as to achieve a desired functionality. An interposer serves as a substrate on which multiple components and devices are interconnected and interfaced with external substrates. Lenses established on a substrate may permit focusing and collimating optical signals.